


Stay loose

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: rarecomicskink, First Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's naked. Damian is unamused. Kon's doing that thing with the scarf again. Just another Titans' party, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay loose

"This is the worst party I've ever been to," Damian announced. Brown shot him a sympathetic look.

"Worse than your birthday, when that devil dude showed up with a chainsaw and six hundred ninjas?"

"That was a present from my mother," Damian said stiffly. "And yes. - Where are you going?"

"Sorry, chum," Brown said, not sounding particularly sorry. "O just patched through to say that Wendy's throwing up in the mens' toilet. Batgirl to the rescue, and everything. Look, you'll be fine." She patted him on the shoulder, which she knew he hated. "Just remember to call a cab when you've... fixed him up, OK? Don't Bat-drink and Bat-drive."

Damian watched her retreating back with a deep scowl. Personally, he'd far rather deal with a little vomit than someone in Grayson's current state, but he couldn't let him go on like this. Not because he cared that Grayson was making a _complete and utter idiot_ of himself, but because some of the people here knew he was Batman, and he was therefore tarnishing the image of Batman, and, by extension, the image of Robin, and that was simply unacceptable. Grayson had to be stopped before he did Damian any other damage.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

A plan, that's what he needed. Underwear was clearly the most important thing, judging by the way Grayson was - demonstrating to Donna Troy. Troy seemed particularly intrigued by the move called "the hamburger", but Damian couldn't bring himself to take a close enough look to find out what that entailed. Did Grayson wear boxers or briefs? A quick search of the kitchen rewarded him with no less than three pairs of underwear. The lacey yellow thong was _probably_ not Grayson's, which left him with a pair of boxers covered in hearts and arrows, and a pair of simple white briefs. Briefs, Damian decided. The boxers were more likely to be Harper's.

In the master bedroom - where Reyes and Sandsmark were making out, loudly - Damian found Grayson's shirt. His pants - or at least, a pair of pants that he would fit - were hanging from the light fitting in one of the bathrooms. That left shoes and socks, which had been taken off and tidily placed on a windowsill. Damian made his way back to the ballroom and shoved the bundle of clothes at Grayson.

"Put these on," Damian told him, averting his eyes hurriedly when Dick turned around to greet him.

"Damian!" Grayon shouted, his voice filled with glee. "Are these my clothes?"

"Yes. _Put them on_." Grayson blinked at him once or twice, and then, with a shrug, obeyed. Slowly. That was the worst thing about Grayson - he was a natural performer. _Everything_ was a performance, even getting dressed. And there was a ready audience, too, women and men quickly gathering to catcall, complain that he looked better naked, and gasp theatrically as he stood, wobbling, on one leg trying to pull a sock up. Damian was starting to think he'd never get him away when a welcome distraction came.

"Hey!" someone called from the other side of the room. "Superboy's doing that thing with the scarf again!" There was a momentary stampede as the party-goers forgot Grayson and went to find a new entertainment; and then Damian found himself enveloped in a hug.

"You're wonderful, Damian," Grayson slurred. "What would I do without you?"

"All kinds of stupid things," Damian snapped, "and get off me." Luck was with him for the first time that night, it would seem. Grayson didn't notice the sudden hot flush that had come to Damian's face, nor did he notice the way that Damian's heart suddenly started pumping faster. Which was good - because he might have interpreted it as something other than Damian being discomforted by the sudden heat of Grayson's embrace.

That's what Damian told himself, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/rarecomicskink/901.html?thread=149125#t149125) for the prompt: "Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne - NO SEX PLEASE - Dick's had a bit too much to drink at the Christmas party... Damian has the fun job of trying to find all of Dick's clothes."


End file.
